


Raven

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something is coming to do something nasty to Trixie and to Chloe but mostly Chloe. How is Lucifer going to get them out of it? When he has to stay in hell to keep the demons in place.





	1. Somethings coming.

"He's sitting alone on his throne mother."

Lillith looked up at her child who was speaking to her. "He is the king of hell after all."

"Not what we mean mother. He used to take any of us female demons for his playthings. But since his return to hell and Dromos being resigned for trying to take over the throne from our king."

Lillith shook her head slightly. "Since Lucifer came to hell he's always made an unwritten word about no demon shall harm a child."

"But still mother he misses whatever he had up there among those human creatures. They have kept Mazikeen from us as well to mother."

Lillith reached out and touched her child's face. "I returned here to hell at his request as my children have been breaking the rules lately one too many times." She kissed her child's forehead. "There will be no more talk about this is that clear?"

"Yes, mother but you should know one thing though."

Lillith sighed softly. "And what is that?"

"Zee has slipped out with Lion I think they slipped out of hell."

Lillith wrinkled her nose slightly. "And those two are the more behaved demon's." She shook her head slightly as she quickly walked towards Lucifer.

Elsewhere two strange children watched Trixie.

Lillith ran up the step's towards Lucifer and quickly bowed. "Your highness it seems Zee and Lion has slipped out of hell." She stared at him. "Why aren't you worried about this?"

Lucifer looked up at her and smiled softly at her. "Because I sent them out to watch over her and keep an eye on someone else for me as well."

Lillith wrinkled her nose slightly. "Let me guess one of my other children have made threats again?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "They have. I have taken steps in protecting them as much as I can from here."

"But still my king?" Lillith said looking at him. "Shouldn't something else be done?" She sighed when she saw him shake his head. "I will check to see who is missing then to rule an uprising against you my king." She said simply as she turned and walked away.

Elsewhere Chloe sat alone at her desk reading over the same paperwork for like the tenth time.

Ella walked up beside her. "I guess you haven't heard from Lucifer then?"

Chloe knew she never would but she could never tell the others that. "No, I haven't." She sighed softly. "I miss him."

Chloe's phone rang then.

Chloe saw the number and answered it. "Hello, yes this is her. WHAT! Yes, I will be right there." She got up and grabbed her keys. She looked quickly at Ella. "Dan's on the other end of town let him know I headed over to our daughter's school." She said quickly before she turned and ran out.

Ella blinked slightly as she pulled out her phone to do just that.

It wasn't long until she got there. She parked and jogged right in and looked around. "Where is she?"

The person behind the desk pointed at the principal's office. "She's inside."

Chloe jogged inside and looked at Trixie. "Are you alright little monkey?"

Trixie looked up at her mom. "Yes our new art teacher and gym teacher saved me from some creepy kids."

Chloe looked up at the teachers and held out her hand to them. "Thank you."

They smiled at her. "It's our pleasure."

Trixie heard the bell. "At least I don't have to take that test today."

Everyone chuckled over that. "Tomorrow."

Trixie pouted as Chloe and the two teachers walked back to the car.

Chloe texted Dan. 'She's safe and with me. We are going to grab lunch and head back to the police station.' She looked at Trixie. "Let's get some lunch and you can spend the rest of the day with me, your father, and Ella at the police station."

Trixie smiled. "What about Mazikeen?"

Chloe laughed softly as she got her into the car. "We can check if she's free as we get lunch." She closed the door and looked back at the teachers. "Thank you though I didn't get your names?"

The art teacher smiled at her. "I'm Zee Smith."

The gym teacher popped his neck. "I'm Lion Smith. You know our sister."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Who's your sister?"

Zee and Lion looked at each other then back at her. "Mazikeen." They said at the same time. "Our king sent us here to watch."

Chloe looked at them. "At least he sent someone since he has to stay and keep the rest of your demon siblings in hell."

Zee nodded his head slightly. "We are sorry about that my lady. But he's asked us to not only watch over your daughter."

"But over you as well too." Lion said simply. "Things are coming to either get you or her to hurt him."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "They are just coming to this city if I send her away with Mazikeen or with Dan will they stop going after her?"

Zee shrugged his shoulders. "If they do they will turn their full force on you. And they will not stop until you are dead."

Chloe sighed softly. "Alright, and thank you for letting me know."

Lion, looked at her. "If she's not here in the morning we shall take it you sent her away for her safety."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I will think of something." She turned and got into the car and drove away with Trixie.

Trixie talked all the way to lunch and all the way to and into the police station.

Dan pulled Chloe away once they got Trixie settled nearby. "What was that all about?"

Chloe knew she was going to have to lie but she had no choice in the matter. "Dan I need you to take Trixie out of state for a couple of weeks at least. There are really bad guys coming to hurt not only me but Trixie."

Dan looked at her shocked. "Who sent them? Did Lucifer send them?"

Chloe glared at him. "No, they are bad guys who follow an evil cousin of his who's a real nut burger. Lucifer got the word about this and since he couldn't come himself he sent a couple of his people here to watch over Trixie's and back. Just if they tried to do something like this."

"Then you should go with her," Dan said quickly. "Its the only smart way."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "They would just track us down. Take Ella with you are well." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you care for her."

Dan looked at her. "What about you?"

"They are going to move me somewhere else until they get the guys." Chloe smiled softly. "I will let you know when I'm heading back."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Alright, but for the record, I don't like this one bit."

Chloe smirked softly. "Duly noted."

They went to eat there lunch then.


	2. Raven is created.

Hours later Chloe saw Dan, Ella, Trixie, and Mazikeen off on a trip. She had to lie to her daughter saying if everything was good she would come and see her. She knew her daughter was upset she had to take her homework but everyone at her school understood someone was out to hurt her. And being the daughter of two police officers one had to stay and solve this. Chloe understood why Dan had hoped she would go. But if they were out for her and Trixie both. It was better to keep them all on one of them instead of hunting them both down. She told Mazikeen the truth away from the rest.

"My brothers will protect you, Chloe." Mazikeen smiled softly. "And don't worry I will protect Trixie and the others as well." She hugged her and whispered in her ear. "If this evil gets you to come to visit before you leave to meet Saint Peter himself."

Chloe nodded her head slightly and told her. "I will see you soon either way Mazi." After they were gone she turned and looked at Zee and Lion as they walked out of the shadows. "We have to hunt."

Zee raised an eyebrow as he looked at his brother. "She would make a fine Queen in hell."

Before Lion could answer him Chloe did. "Until this is over you might as well address me as so. I don't think Lucifer would mind either way."

The brothers nodded there heads and handed her a box of hair dye. "You should change your look and outfit. Mazikeen grabbed clothes and we got the hair dye for you."

Chloe took it and smiled. "Thank you." She walked into her house and told them to sit on the couch as she went and changed her clothes and hair color. A couple of hours later her old phone was turned off with the chip out of it in the dresser drawer. Her hair was raven black. She wore tight black pants, black low cut tank top, black leather jacket as well as her nails are painted black. She stepped out and grabbed a pair of red-tinted lensed sunglasses on her nose as she looked at the brothers. "Do I look like one of you guys?"

Zee looked at his brother and then at her. "Like a Queen still but we can't call you in the places we are going."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Why not Raven since I'm wearing all black." She saw there confused by there looks. "What his name is Lion why not?"

Lion chuckled softly. "Fair point." He stood up along with Zee. "Your gun isn't going to work on demon's?"

Chloe pulled out a pair of daggers from the back of her pants. "A gift from your sister." She said putting them back. "But I still kept my gun on me none the less. But the badge and cell phone stay where they can't track me."

Zee looked at her. "Just encase it isn't a demon?"

Chloe nodded her head. "Besides I'm not a demon nor am I Lucifer himself."

The brothers nodded their heads. "Are you sure about this? There is no going back once we start to get these guys. We can't tell you if you will go into the silver city or down in hell where Lucifer is but being tortured for all time for the crimes you may do."

Chloe looked at them with a sharp look in her eyes. "Going to the silver city would be far worse torture being away from my daughter and from Lucifer himself." She took a step towards the door and looked at them. "Before you ask what one is worse. I love my daughter she is a part of me. But the pain of being away from the male I love to the bottom of my heart has outshined the rest of it." She looked at them. "Are you two coming?"

The brothers looked shocked for a moment. "Yes, your highness." They said simply before they followed her out to the car and drove away.

Chloe's mind drifted up into the sky. 'If it's my time to die I want to by Lucifer's side until the end of time. And Trixie is safe to grow up to be a lovely kind young woman like her mother. I think it's only fair to ask in all of this.'

Lion looked at her. "It seems from our contacts here the people who want to kill you and your daughter aren't following her but are following us instead."

Zee looked at his brother. "Maybe all along you were the target?"

Chloe looked at them. "Because of my feelings for Lucifer."

The brothers nodded their heads.

Elsewhere Lillith walked up to Lucifer. "Only Zee and Lion are the only two demons are not here. All the rest are accounted for." She sighed softly. "It sounds like I am talking about other things."

Lucifer looked at her briefly. "They are protecting my heart from a dark force who wants something from me by using her to get to me."

"So that's why you stay here besides keeping the demon's in line and why you asked me to come here while my daughter out there protecting a tiny little life form?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "I did tell Zee and Lion if they want to become my right hand they would have to take on there sister for that spot. But I have a sibling watching over the pair anyway even if they don't like demon's."

Lillith looked at him. "Who?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What angelic sibling is he having watching over Chloe aka Raven and the demon brothers too?


End file.
